Erros
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Com Spoilers do Livro 6 Há dois anos Blaise Zabini cometeu bastante erros, mas o pior foi quando após terminar o sexto ano, fugiu de Hogwarts, deixando para trás a pessoa que mais amava. Agora que ele está novamente em Inglaterra, irá tentar reparar os er


_Num corredor vazio dois jovens abraçavam-se. O rapaz era alto e tinha os cabelos loiros e os seus olhos azuis estavam muito tristes. A rapariga era morena e dos seus olhos cor de avelã caíam lágrimas, que o rapaz tentava limpar. Mas era uma tarefa inútil, pois a rapariga chorava muito._

_- Porquê? – a rapariga lamentou-se agarrando-se mais ao rapaz, como se a sua vida dependesse disso. – Porque tem de ser assim?_

_- Desculpa. – foi o que o rapaz apenas disse, tentando limpar as lágrimas da namorada. – Eu gostava que as coisas fossem diferentes. Mas eu tenho de ir embora._

_- Por favor, não! – gritou a rapariga. – Por favor não me deixes! Eu amo-te tanto!_

_- Eu sei. – o rapaz afirmou. – Eu também te amo. Mas não há outra maneira._

_Soltando-se dos braços da rapariga, afastou-se sentido o seu coração partir-se ainda mais a cada passo que dava. E sentia a sua alma ficar vazia a cada soluço que a rapariga dava. Porque raio ele se foi meter naquilo e o arrastou com ele. Porque ele simplesmente não o deixou aproveitar a sua vida ao lado da pessoa que amava. Mas não, Draco tinha de ser um covarde e se juntar aos Devoradores de Morte e quem sofria era ele, porque foi associado a Draco e todos lhe apontaram o dedo e viraram-lhe as costas. A única solução que ele viu foi ter de fugir. Fugir como um cobarde, deixando para trás a mulher que amava…_

Dois anos depois, um rapaz loiro acordava sobressaltado na sua cama. Desde que terminara de estudar em Beuxbatons (para onde se transferira após ter fugido de Hogwarts quando terminou o sexto ano) e tirou um curso prático de execução de feitiços (que lhe iria ser muito útil no futuro se quisesse arranjar emprego) que tinha terminado há alguns meses. Agora Blaise Zabini estava de volta a Inglaterra e comprara uma casa em Londres. Blaise tinha acordado após aquele sonho que voltava a assombrar a sua vida, desde que voltara a Inglaterra. E como todas as outras vezes, Blaise acordou com o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Resmungando, levantou-se e dirigindo-se à casa-de-banho. Olhando-se ao espelho notou as suas olheiras e perdeu-se em pensamentos. Blaise tinha fugido de Hogwarts, logo a seguir a Draco ter fugido com Snape, após este último ter assassinado Dumbledore. Malditos sejam os dois. Por causa deles, o maldito do Potter abriu a boca revelando que ele era amigo de Draco e todos acabaram por pensar que também ele se tinha virado para o lado das trevas. Todos menos ela. Ela tinha acreditado nele. Ela que tanto o amava. Ela que namorou com ele, mesmo que ele fosse um Slytherin e ela uma Gryffindor. Ela que ficou do lado dele, mesmo quando todos os amigos a deixaram. Ela que ele tanto ama. Ela que viu a sua vida na lama, quando ele foi acusado. Mas mesmo assim ela não deixou o seu lado. Mas ele tinha de a magoar. Mas ele tinha de a abandonar. Deixou-a no momento em que ela mais precisava de ajuda. Blaise recriminou-se de todos os erros que cometera, de todo o sofrimento em que ele a deixou. Desde aquele dia que ele nunca mais a tinha visto. Será que ela seguiu com a sua vida? Será que ela ainda me ama? Será que ela me perdoou? Foi com essas dúvidas que Blaise se vestiu e saiu de casa foi ao Ministério, pois precisava urgentemente de um emprego. Sabia que as coisas agora estavam melhores para ele, pois todos se aperceberam do erro que cometeram ao acusá-lo de uma coisa que ele não era. Deveu isso a Draco que antes de morrer, confessou que Blaise nunca tivera do lado dele. E foi o Potter o primeiro a admitir o seu erro e a pedir-lhe desculpas publicamente. Mas ele nunca mais a tinha visto.

Não muito longe dali, uma rapariga morena caminhava à beira da água. Ainda pensava nele. Tinha-o perdoado, mesmo sabendo que ele a tinha magoado muito. Mas ela ainda o amava, e esperava que ele um dia regressasse para os seus braços. E enquanto esse dia não chegava, Anne passava os dias a chorar a ausência dele. Tinha sido assim desde que ele deixara Hogwarts. Nunca tinha ligado a títulos e a diferenças, pois o impensável tinha acontecido com ela: apaixonara-se por um Slytherin. Ninguém entendeu o amor deles e todas as amigas dela viraram-lhe as costas, excepto por duas. Mas ela não se importou. Desde que tivesse Blaise a seu lado, ela não precisaria de mais ninguém. Mas quando Snape e Malfoy fugiram de Hogwarts, todos apontaram o dedo a Blaise. E ela só pode contar com a ajuda de Ginny. Os únicos que ficaram do lado dela foram os professores, Blaise e Ginny Weasley. Mas Blaise acovardou-se e fugiu. Deixando-a sozinha e perdida. Chorando a ausência dele. Ginny, embora tivesse num ano atrás de Anne, tinha-se tornado a melhor amiga dela e nunca deixou o seu lado, mesmo quando Anne começou a namorar com Blaise. No início, Ginny ainda ficou relutante em confiar em Blaise, mas quando o conheceu melhor, percebeu que ele era diferente dos outros Slytherin. E foi ela que confortou Anne, quando ele se foi embora. E foi Ginny que após Blaise ter sido limpo das acusações que ainda lhe caíam em cima, quando Harry publicamente pediu desculpas a Blaise, que ajudou a amiga a tentar procurar pelo paradeiro de Blaise. Anne ficava grata por tudo o que Ginny tinha feito por ela.

- Anne! – gritou uma voz. Anne ao se virar, deparou-se com Ginny correndo na sua direcção. – Encontrámo-lo.

Anne entendeu logo ao que Ginny se estava a referir e sorriu. O primeiro sorriso que Ginny via nela em dois anos.

- Onde? – Anne perguntou.

- No Ministério. – Ginny respondeu. – Ao que parece ele foi lá para tentar arranjar um emprego.

- Ainda lá está? – Anne perguntou.

- Espero que sim. – Ginny respondeu. – Incumbi Hermione de o segurar lá até tu chegares.

Hermione, tal como Ginny também tinha ficado do lado de Anne, embora quando Blaise se foi embora, Hermione não estava em Hogwarts, pois tinha seguido Harry e Ron para uma missão.

- Obrigado. – Anne agradeceu e logo desaparatou para o Ministério.

Ao lá chegar dirigiu-se para o gabinete de Hermione, que se tinha tornado chefe Secção de Anulação de Acidentes Mágicos. Ela também tinha conseguido arranjar um emprego naquele departamento, mas Hermione tinha-me dado a manhã para eu descansar um pouco. Ela sabia Anne de vez em quando sentia-se triste e às vezes dispensava-a das obrigações por alguns períodos de tempo. Aparatando lá, Anne dirigiu-se para um dos elevadores e pacientemente esperou que o elevador parasse no nível três. Assim que lá chegou, Anne viu logo o gabinete de Hermione e reconheceu logo os cabelos loiros do homem que estava com Hermione. Blaise estava mais alto e tinha deixado crescer o cabelo, que agora lhe devia bater na altura dos ombros e que se encontrava preso num rabo-de-cavalo. Ganhando coragem, Anne dirigiu-se lentamente ao gabinete da amiga. Batendo na porta, Anne esperou que Hermione lhe desse ordem para entrar.

- Sim? – a voz de Hermione respondeu e Anne abriu a porta, encarando pela primeira vez em dois anos de ausência aquele que ela tanto amava.

Blaise tinha ido tentar a sua sorte no Ministério e estava quase a desistir após tantas negas, quando um dos funcionários avisou-o que a chefe da Secção de Anulação de Acidentes Mágicos desejava falar com ele. Blaise sentiu a uma centelha de esperança acender em si e rapidamente se dirigiu para o nível três. Ao chegar lá, foi com enorme surpresa que descobriu que a chefe da secção era nada mais, nada menos do que Hermione Granger. Blaise lembrava-se dela dos tempos de escola e sabia que ela era amiga de Anne.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Granger. – Blaise cumprimentou.

- Deixa-te de formalismos, Blaise. – reclamou Hermione, sorrindo. – Fomos colegas na escola e tornamo-nos amigos quando namoraste com Anne. E já agora, eu mudei o meu apelido. Não sou mais Granger, mas sim Potter.

Blaise reparou na aliança de Hermione e deu-lhe os parabéns. Mas ao ouvir o nome de Anne, Blaise sentiu que ficava vazio por dentro.

- Mas indo ao que interessa. – Hermione falou, despertando-o dos pensamentos. – Houve alguns colegas de outros departamentos que me avisaram que andavas à procura de emprego. Estou correcta?

- Sim. – Blaise limitou-se a responder.

- Pelo que sei tu terminaste o sétimo ano em Beuxbatons, certo?

- Sim. – Blaise respondeu.

- Hum. – ponderou Hermione. – Pelo que me consta, Beuxbatons é uma excelente escola e lá aprendem-se muitos feitiços e os seus contra-feitiços. Continuo certa?

- Sim, continuas. – Blaise afirmou.

- Então estou certa que deves ter aprendido muita coisa durante os dois anos que estudaste em Beuxbatons? E que também tiraste um curso prático de feitiços? – Hermione perguntou, tendo como resposta um aceno afirmativo. – Bem, neste momento, eu ando à procura de alguém que substitua um funcionário, que se reformou a semana passada. Estás interessado?

- Sim, estou. – Blaise exclamou visivelmente aliviado por finalmente ter arranjado um emprego. – Obrigado Hermione.

- De nada. – reclamou ela. – Agora diz-me. O que fizeste durante estes últimos dois anos?

Blaise ia para responder quando uma batida na porta desviou a sua atenção.

- Sim? – Hermione perguntou.

A porta abriu-se revelando a última pessoa que ele estava à espera de encontrar ali: Anne Fergunson. Como ela estava diferente, os cabelos estavam maiores, e onde anteriormente eles caíam-lhe nos ombros, agora chegavam quase à cintura. Os olhos não eram os olhos apaixonados que ele tanta vez tinha visto, mas agora estavam tristes e ele recriminou-se por ser ele o causador do sofrimento que estava espelhado nos olhos dela.

- Bem, já que Anne chegou. – falou Hermione. – Está na hora de vos deixar sozinhos. Acho que terão muito que falar.

E saindo do escritório, Hermione fechou a porta.

- Anne! – foi o que Blaise apenas conseguiu dizer.

- Oh! – ela exclamou antes de se atirar nos braços dele a chorar de felicidade.

Ele retribuiu o abraço, ainda um pouco atordoado de a ver ali. Anne afastou-se e limpando as lágrimas da cara, sentou-se no sofá, convidando-o a fazer o mesmo. Sem pensar duas vezes, Blaise sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Tanta coisa para perguntar. – ela começou. – Eu nem acredito quando Ginny me disse que estavas aqui.

- Depois de tanto tempo. – Blaise afirmou. – Como tens passado?

- Com muitas saudades tuas. – Anne afirmou. – Ao menos durante estes dois anos poderias ter me dado notícias Blaise! Eu fiquei tão preocupada, sem saber se estavas bem.

- Mas não estás zangada comigo? – Blaise perguntou, confuso.

- Eu nunca tive, Blaise. – ela afirmou. – Mesmo com toda a dor que me causaste, eu nunca consegui odiar-te. Fiquei dia após dia esperando o dia do teu regresso.

- Não queria fazer-te sofrer. – Blaise lamentou-se. – Fui burro em deixar-te. Fui covarde em fugir. Não merecias a dor em que eu te deixei. Desculpa por todos os erros que eu cometi.

- Tu estás perdoado. – Anne afirmou. – Eu nunca deixei de te amar. O mesmo passou-se contigo?

- Sim, querida. – Blaise afirmou. – Cada dia que passava sem ti, era como se estivesse vazio. Como se mais nada me importasse nesta vida. Doía-me no coração de cada vez que eu pensava em ti e em todo o sofrimento em que te deixei.

- Eu também me sentia bastante triste sem ti. – Anne exclamou. – Eu chorei quase todos os dias desde que foste embora. E ansiava que o dia seguinte fosse aquele em que tu voltarias para mim.

- Então aceitas um pedido de namoro deste tolo? – ele perguntou.

- Claro! – ela respondeu. – Serás para sempre o meu tolo favorito. – E nada nos irá separar desta vez, certo?

- Nada, Anne. – Blaise confirmou. – Nunca mais serei um covarde. Tu não mereces sofrer novamente.

Selaram com um beijo um amor que resistiu à dor, à distância e aos erros cometidos.

Meses mais tarde…

Blaise e Anne casaram numa pequena cerimónia particular, onde só foram os familiares e amigos íntimos dos dois. E os dois nunca mais voltaram a errar. Pelo menos até ao primeiro filho dos dois chegar. Mas erros de pais toda a gente os comete…

Fim

N/A: Após um momento de inspiração, veio-me à mente uma ideia. Dessa ideia, surgiu esta fic. Espero que gostem e que comentem Beijos para todos.


End file.
